Tear Drops
by PopCountry
Summary: Everyone can only see what you've chosen to show to them. But even the strongest people need to break from that shell at times. When Jennie finally gets the chance to break that shell, will she let it shatter? Or just shed a tear baring all of what she was holding inside of her for many years. [(Rated T for some language and other small things.)Looking to fix chaps 1-7]
1. Dark Shadows

Three days of walking around. Three days of wondering if I did the right thing, One hour of sobbing my heart out on this damned stump. At least I think it has been an hour. Hard to tell time in this over grown forest that I woke up in, surrounded by bug, tall trees, roots and rocks that begs you to trip on them. The worst part is that I can't find an exit from this cover.

I don't know how I got here, but to think about it and compare it to my life a week ago. I found that I didn't care. I was finally free.

I went back to my sorrow state. '_I can't stay in this forest forever like a witch._' I thought to myself. '_Ooh, just what am I going to do_?' I stood up with a determined look on my face. '_Okay Jennie, first things first. Go find food._..', a rain drop landed on my head, ...'_and a shelter for the night_.'

* * *

After a long search for shelter, I finally found a nice little nook under a cliff high above. I didn't mind this as much as I thought I would, I got my berries that I found by the lake, also wonderful background music from the cliff's waterfall and the raindrops falling on various things. If I had a home to go back to, I wouldn't actually mind spending a night or two out here. However, that nice thought ended right when I saw a perfectly big enough for me beetle crawling towards me.

"Aaaaah!"

I got up and ran to the other side of my make shift nook and plopped down again.

"Might as well sleep while it's getting dark," I spoke out loud. Secretly hoping no one heard that. I laid down on my back with my arms over my head to form a pillow. It was better then a rock at least. "Good night," and then I was out

* * *

I don't know how long I was out before I was pulled from my not so happy dream. The sound of crushing leaves woke me up. Thinking that it was a wild animal, I stayed quiet. Holding my breath when I saw a tall slender shadow being outlined by the moonlight, it was being cast over my feet that I forgot to pull in. Panicking, I loudly tugged them to my chest. That's when the shadow stopped moving and stayed planted where my legs once laid.

After what seemed like ages, the shadow finally moved on, never stopping to listen or to look around. I let out the breath I was holding and looked around. Everything seemed fine, so I decided to let sleep take over me for one last time before the sun broke into the sky.

"Good night to anyone who cares," I mumbled.

* * *

My eyes were watering as my lungs burned for air. I never ran this hard since I had to hide from _them. _

I looked back to see if I was being followed or not. Knowing him, he'd probably not notice till he needs something from the store or basement.

I tripped on a rock when I was looking back, '_idiot'_ was all I thought when my knee came in contact with the rough ground. Sure it hurts, but at least I knew I could still _feel _anything at all. After building a stone wall thousands of feet high around me, I was immune to every pain that I received. Now that I finally felt free as I ran farther and farther away from the town. I started to destroy that wall.

I came into a clearing at the edge of the forest. Feeling safe, I allowed myself to rest my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

_Free!_

_But why don't I feel free anymore?_

_But I am! I don't see him or hear him!_

_...This feeling in my stomach tells me otherwise..._

I was about to put the feeling in my stomach behind me when a _crack _sounded from the woods. Dreading the second I would turn around and look into the eyes of...

"Hello _Jennie,_ why you running?" I could smell the alcohol in his breath even from where I was standing. Before I could even fathom up the idea of running again or yelling, he had me over his shoulders. Carrying me like a sack of rocks back to that house I dreaded.

* * *

"NO!" I screamed when I woke up. I was in a blanket of sweat and in a state of shock. Quickly checking my surroundings before setting myself at ease.

Thank goodness that was just a dream.

* * *

**This is the first of my Harvest Moon A New Beginning! Please leave reviews on what you think. I know this one was short.. (800 and some words? BAD DAY) ANYWAYS... I hope you liked this intro into my story. ^-^**

**Also, I went through this chapter and fix and or added more to it. I'm going to be doing the same to the other six chapters too.**

**#See you in the pages!**


	2. Curious Turtle

**Forgot to mention: DISCLAIMER I do not own anything but the OC.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

When I woke up for the final time, my heart was racing. Why was I so scared? It was just a nightmare, highly doubt that I could be spotted out in this forest.

"I could use a nice glass of wine right now," I mumbled as I popped the last of my berries into my mouth. Even after eating the last of my berries this morning, I felt a low grumble telling me to look for more. I stood and stretched out my arms and back, without my medicine my back has started to ache more and more.

Luckily I found a nice bush last night that was just full of berries. I didn't take them all when I picked some for my dinner, so there should still be a few berries left for me to eat. With my mind on berries I retraced my steps. This time watching out for rocks and roots unlike my first trip through this place.

I reached the bush to only be greeted by disappointment. There was nothing on or around the bush, even some of it's leaves were missing from it.

"What the hell?" I looked around to see if there were any other bushes left behind, then checked for any other bushes that had some berries on them. Turned up with nothing. "Ugh," I kicked the dirt and turned my attention back to the bush that I trusted with my breakfast and glared."Thanks for holding onto my breakfast bush. Now what am I suppose to do?"

Staring... staring...

"Aaaaand I'm talking to a bush. Nice."

I turned on my heel and headed back to my nook, that is until I saw something that caught my eye. I walked towards it and saw that it was a little green striped hat with a pair of children's sandals by them. I picked up the hat while taking a closer look at the sandals. Yup, this is a child's hat and sandals, but out in this forest? Was this kid lost like me or was this one just curious about this forest? Or...

"A town nearby?" I thought out loud. Getting my hopes up slowly until I couldn't hold it anymore. A town nearby means no more rock and dirt, no more looking for food, and no more worrying whenever I hear a sound.

My happy state was broken when I heard a voice calling.

"Hey! you over there!"

I looked around and saw no one, am I really going crazy?

"I can see you! You're holding my hat! Mind looking my way?" Came the young voice again. I looked across the lake and saw a young boy with curly black hair waving his hands over his head. Seemed like he was stuck on a rock in the middle of the lake.

"Hey!" He yelled again," mind helping me? I uh... I got stuck out here." his face started to show signs of an oncoming blush all over. It was kind of cute.

I chuckled to myself,"Okay, hold on I'll be right there." I yelled back as I stripped off my jacket, shoes, and socks. I didn't worry about my hair getting in the way because I always had it up in a ponytail, it makes it easier for me to act quickly and less work.

"Stay there! Don't bother getting in the water until I can reach you!" With that said, I jumped into the lake.

'Aaaaaaaye!' was all that came to mind when I hit the water. It was so bone chilling, but if this kid got out here then he must be freezing too.

I finally reached the rock, freezing, but still able to move my arms around,"Okay," I pulled myself up the rock a bit so he could grab my hand. Instead of taking it he just shook his head.

"It's too cold," he whined,"can I just go on your back? It's not a far swim."

I winced at the idea of having to carry him on my back, but I decided to let him on.

After rolling my eyes and mumbling under my breath about how I'm such a push over, I tried to keep my balance as he climbed on my back. Surprised about how light he was. He had his arms around my neck, pretty much choking me, but loosen his hold about half way through our swim.

"Thank you.. uh.." said the boy once I had him back on the shore. I quickly grabbed my jacket from the grass and draped it on him. I was glad that he seemed fine while I was freezing my ass off from the water, but oh well. As long as he was okay.

"uh what?" I asked him, he gave me a puppy dog face.

"I don't know your name.. so I can't really thank you." I was about to have a heart attack. He was just to cute!

"My bad, I'm Jennie." I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake," and you are?"

His face brighten as he shook my hand,"I'm Toni."

"Say Toni," I started, "why were you stuck out there? Doesn't it seem like a weird place to get stuck at?" I had my hands on my knees. This made it possible for me to look into his eyes, another cute thing about him. Blue eyes!

Toni puffed out his small chest, trying to make himself look tough,"I was on a mission," I raised an eyebrow,"I saw a turtle and wanted to catch it." He was biting the inside of his cheek," I wanted to show my mom it once I got it, but the sucker got away from me." Crossing his arms across his chest.

I gave him a little smile,"It's a nice thought that you had in mind, but be a bit more cautious when you think about going in the lake, or anything dangerous for that matter."

"I'm not the only one here." He pointed a finger at me and smiled and toothy one,"I've never seen you before, not from around here? You lost?"

I blushed when I answered him,"I knew where I was going," I stood up,"however, this is a big forest and my curiosity got the best of me."

"So we are even!" He jumped," I got stuck because of my mission and you got lost by curiosity." He then grabbed my had and started pulling me down a hill.

"Hey, where are you taking me?"

"Town."

"Town?'

"Well maybe it's more of a village."

"Then why are you taking me to the village?"

"I thought that's why you were here," he turned to look at me,"You're in the village's forest after all."

"Oh, yeah. I just got lost so, lead on turtle hunter." It wasn't a full lie, I wasn't looking for this place, but I also wasn't really looking for any other other then home would have done.

"Echo Village here we come!"

I just couldn't help but smile at this little kid. Oh I wish I had his attitude at his age.

* * *

**This chapter DONE, NEVER TOUCHING IT AGAIN! :3 5 more to go then I will be cranking out the new ones at least 2 or 3 week. (More if I get some motivation and ideas.)**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!~**

**#See You in The Pages!**

**#See you in the pages!**


	3. Welcome Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Harvest Moon but my OC.**

* * *

Toni was dragging me by the arm for what seemed liked twenty minutes, until we came to a bridge. "Over this bridge is Echo Village," explained Toni. I was about to add something, but he started back up with the dragging part of this trip. Taking me by the arm for the final few yards. Hard not to giggle at this kid's determination.

"Here we are."

I looked around, there was barely any sign of life here. Sure, a few buildings showed here and there but, there was no sign of activity. To my right was a cute two story house but, after looking at the entrence, it looked more like a diner. It was yellow and green with a white trim, full of flowers on the outside. My left showed me a white house with purple roofing and fencing, well barely any fencing at all. There was also a large wooden bin in front of the house. The stone path that I was on lead tom another building that I could see through the trees. A small shop by the looks of it. There was also a barn looking house that had a real barn next to it, both painted in red. With so many trees, it still felt like I was still in the forest.

"Over there is where I live with my mom." Toni pointed to a two story green with white trimming and white fencing house next to the red barn. There were few flowers around it but the style of the building made up for the lack of the flowers.

I noticed that Toni went quiet fast after that. Even though I don't know him much, it didn't feel like this was normal for him to do. All the way here he was telling me stories about his other missions that he had.

I looked down at him to find him staring at his sandals like they were the most interesting things in the world. The look on his face said something else.

"Something wrong Toni?" I don't want him to have this sad face, even thought he was still cute with it on.

"My mom is gone for the day to pick up some new ideas for work," he gave me a bright smile,"but when she comes back. I want you to meet her!"

"Sure thing," I patted his head." If your mother isn't here, then who are you staying with?"

"Oh, I'm staying with Hana. She runs the General Store here." Toni then pointed to the small building in front of us."Here, let's go meet her. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you."

Toni walked me into the store. It had a cozy feel to it. There were a few potted flowers here and there along with the furniture being all oak. Looked more like a home then a store, but it was nice at the same time.

"Hana! you here?" called out Toni,"I want you to meet someone!"

A short white haired lady came walking out, her hat covered most of her smiling face. Her hair was pulled back with a pink ribbon that matched her apron. Blue blouse to tie the look all together.

"Hello Toni," for an old lady, her voice was as sweet as honey. Speaking of which, I could go for some right now."Oh," she looked at me,"who is this young lady Toni?"

"This is Jennie, she saved me when I got stuck on a rock," he was bouncing like a little puppy.

"Toni, I told you not to go to far up that mountain," she gave him a one second scowl before going back to her smiling face."Hello Jennie, it's nice to meet you. How did you come across our little village?" She asked as I shook her frail hand.

"I was hiking, but when I was. I found this yellow butterfly, Oki, I think it's called. I've never seen one before in life so I followed it when I seemed to have been on a ledge. One thing lead to another then boom! I'm out in that forest for what I think was three days."  
Hana stood there covering her mouth, Toni looked at me with big round eyes. "Uh..."

"Oh you poor thing!" Cried Hana.

"Uh I'm okay now."

"But you were in our forest for three days! Oh why didn't Dunhill go on his walk the other day.." She then turned towards the back of the store which appeared to be the house part. "Dunhill!"

"Hmm?" Came an old man's voice. Sounded as if he just woken up.

"Get out here, we got a visitor." Hana flashed me a quick smile.

An old man in a dark brown trench coat came staggering into the room. His hat was what looked like to be a reporter's, going well with his silvery hair, beard, and mustache. He was a giant in height compared to Hana.

"Hello young one, I'm Dunhill. Nice to meet you!" He sported a smile when he offered his hand.

"Jennie."

"Well Jennie, care to share your story again about why you're here? I'm afraid I was napping in my friend's kitchen." He stretched out his back and setled into a chair off on the side.

I remand standing "Sure, okay so I was hiking..."

I sometimes scare myself at how easy it is for me to lie.

* * *

"Oh my, sorry to hear that." Said Dunhill as he got out of his chair.

"Poor honey. Since we don't have our Inn running. You can stay at my house for a few days until we can either get you back to your town or a temperary home here." A woman who I think loves apples by the looks of it, her name is Emma. came in half way through my longer version of my story, causing me to retell the retelling. Now she heard it and is offering her place for me to stay at.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," pipped in Dunhill. "While you are resting up at Emma's, I'll start clearing up that old farm land. The house is still in top shape, just the fields need trimming." He paused and gave me a cautious look,"or i could get a hold of the other towns near by. I know a few people who could help us locate your home for you."

I didn't need to think hard before answering. "I don't want to go back to my town, but I also don't want to be a bother on an-" Toni tugged on my shirt,"Hmm? What is it Toni?"

"Don't think your a bother," he said in a low voice," We're all family in this town. Helping each other a lot." He then gave me the biggest smilie that I've seen yet from him.

"Okay then buddy," I roughed up his hair," Once I'm all settled in, I'll help you catch that turtle of yours."

"Awesome!" He pumped a tiny fist into the air.

Hana cleared her throat, "remember to stay off the rocks." Toni gave a nervous smile and laughed.

"Of course."

* * *

"Okay now dear. Make yourself at home while I make us some coffee." Said Emma. She offer me a place to stay because she was the only one out of all of us to have an extra room for me.

"Thank you Emma, black as possible please?"

"Got it!" Emma gasped then turned back to me, "you must be hungry. I'll make a sandwich for you also." Then she got to work making the coffees and my sandwich.

I took of my jacket and settled in the closest chair, a nice comfy leafy green one. A few minutes later, Emma came back out with my sandwich and coffee in hand.

"Here you go now. Once you're done with your coffee, I'll show you the room for the night. It was my daughter's." She went back to the kitchen to grab her cup, "you look about the same size if you need some pajamas."

"Your daughter's? Are you sure it's okay for me to stay then?"

"Oh yes of course it is, she's grown up and moved to the city for work." Emma placed her hand over her heart," I just don't have the heart to change the room. Don't be surprised if you see lots of fluffy stuff." She blushed as she drank her coffee.

She kept her daughter's stuff? That's just to sweet, must have been a nice time to have her around. Too bad that's she's gone and that I'm here instead of her...

No, i won't even touch anything but the bed. I am I am going to to try my best to not leave any signs of me being there. Would be easier to just camp out until the house was ready, I don't want to mess anything up from her room. And what if I break something?

"Jennie?" Emma leaned forward, giving me a worried look. "You alright?" She then tapped her head."Seemed like you were going off somewhere in your head dear."

I shook off my daydreaming,"No, I'm okay. Maybe just a bit tired that's all." I gave her a tiny smile to reassure her that I was fine. It was four in the afternoon but, I didn't want to take up more attention from Emma then needed. Plus, I needed some time to think.

She patted my knee, "then let's get you to bed."

* * *

"_Dear, please try to go to bed. You have school tomorrow."_

_"But mommy I don't wanna!" wailed the little girl on the bed._

_"Shhh, please for mommy?" She hugged the little girl tightly._

_"What about daddy?" she sniffed._

_"Don't you worry about him. he'll be home soon enough..."_

_A door slammed downstairs._

* * *

I gasped for air."Ugh, just one nights sleep." I whispered to myself,"One night to forget..."

* * *

**On chapter 3 and already have me some followers! (didn't see that coming..) Hope I don't make this boring for y'all then! Thanks for reading this far. Well, read, enjoy, and review!**

**Psst~ I fixed everything in this chapter too now! Never touching it again. (get ready 4... heheh)**

**#See you in the pages!**


	4. Tidying Up

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything from Harvest Moon A New Beginning, just the OC.**

* * *

After two more wake ups in the night, morning came. The light shined through the window waking me up. However, now with the sun shinning, I had a nice view of the room I was in. It has green walls and an oak flooring. The furniture was oak too,"these people must love the oak trees..." The bed I was in, I never wanted to leave it. So comfy and big with the green and purple mixed sheets and five or six pillows. I laid my head back down on the pillows, taking it all in until I knew I had to get up.

"Jennie dear?" Emma knocked on the door. I looked over at the wall clock. It was eight thirty in the morning."If you're up, I got breakfast made and ready." Then she left.

Took me a while, bit I finally managed to get out of the bed and get dressed back into the clothes that I was wearing. I didn't dare put on any of the clothes that Emma's daughter had, so I just took off my jeans and jacket to sleep.

"Morning Jennie, up for french toast?" Emma was in the kitchen with her hair up in a blue bandanna with a white apron on, an apple pin was in her hair and apron. "It's homemade so I hope you like it," I took my seat and thanked her before eating.

"Jennie slow down," laughed Emma, but I couldn't. It was too go to slow down for, I never had french toast before that wasn't pre-made in a store's freezer.

"Sorry," I wiped some syrup from my mouth,"it's just so good. I might have lost myself for a minute there." I got up with the plate in my hands to go wash them, Emma took them away before I could take another step towards the sink."Oh, you didn't have to do that..."

"Please, this is my house not yours. You shouldn't have to do any chore like things in someone else's home." Smiled Emma. "Besides Jennie, why are you in the same clothes from yesterday? None of my daughter's fit you?"

I took the seat again,"no they fit," I pulled on my jacket,"I just didn't feel comfortable wearing your daughter's things. Worried I might ruin them for her to wear later." Emma laughed,"What's so funny?"

"My daughter, Yuri, never wears the same thing twice. So don't worry yourself of that." She went into Yuri's room and came back out with a pair of overalls and a white button up shirt."Here," she placed them on the table in front of me,"go try these on. She made them but I never seen her wear them."

I picked at the straps on the overalls," wait she made these?" The clothing looked as if it was bought, not made.

"The overalls, shirt, even the little handkerchief in the pickets. All hand made by my Yuri."

I got up from the chair with the outfit in my hands,"and you're sure I can wear this?" Emma nodded," okay then, I'll be right back." I left Emma in the kitchen as I went back to Yuri's room to change.

Five minutes later I was standing in front of the wall mirror going over the look of the outfit on me. It fitted very well and was very comfortable. I spotted a brush by the bed and brushed out my long brunette hair. This person in the mirror reminded me of a farmer, but one who likes fashion. Wondering what else there was that Yuri made while she was living here, I made my way to the closest.

I just about dropped dead right there, this girl has talent. There were dresses that had lace, ruffles, bows, ribbons, double or single layers. It just went on and on. The shirts were the same but some were for either parties, dinners, everyday, work, and others that I couldn't think up a reason for. This closet triggered my curiosity to take control and had me going towards the dresser.

Jewels, headbands, scarves and more! One for every day of the week or even month, when I get the chance, I want to meet Yuri and ask her for some fashion tips."Jennie, does it fit?" Emma broke my daydreaming once again,"I wasn't sure, but that was what looked the most suitable for you."

"Yes it fits," I left the dresser and went to open the door,"thank you for letting me wear it. If I ever get to meet your daughter I will thank her too, for making it so well."

"Anytime dear and this does look so cute on you." Emma pinched my cheek making me blush, my mother never did this to me,"cute as an apple!"

"Thank you."

"So, now that we have you dressed for the day. Want to know what we'll be doing?" Emma went to her room and came back out with her hands in bright yellow gloves and a pink pair for me." Here, gonna need these."

I pulled the gloves on,"tha-"

"You don't have to say thank you every time I give you something dear. However you do have nice manners for doing so." Emma waved a finger at me but gave a smile afterwards.

"It's out of habit. So what are we doing?" I said as I tied my hair back up.

"First off dear, you need to take that beautiful ring off," Emma pointed to my now covered left hand."If you hit your hand bad and it swells. Wouldn't want to have that ring be stuck on."

I uncovered my hand and looked at the ring, it was beautiful, but not to me. I took it off and threw it in the trash.

"Jennie?" Before she could ask why I did that. I pulled the glove back over and asked her something.

"So gloves, are we digging for something?"

She had a concerned look on her face, but answered me anyways,"The whole town is helping Dunhill prepare your land for you. However, he told me to distract you from that. Wants it as a surprise for you, ya know? But he should have known better from me." Emma was running around the house explaining this to me."He's old and I don't think his bones can take much work anymore. So we are going to help him with the cleaning. Two more pairs of hands are always welcomed."

She handed me a hammer and basket while she held an axe and trash bag. Then we were on our merry way to my future land. Emma's house wasn't far from mine, just a left from the fence and down a little hill was were the land sat.

Emma and Dunhill wasn't joking when they said that the landed needed some trimming. The grass was half way up my legs when we entered the land."Let's go over there and start," Emma pointed to a patch of trees and started walking over to them."This way Dunhill won't be able to see you here."

We worked together in silence for some time, I picked up any flowers, berries, and over useful items that Emma said I could ship out for some money later. While she clipped up any fallen limbs and picked up the weeds. After we crushed, picked, and chopped what we saw. The land around us started to look nice, other then the grass being as high as it was.

"Oh, someone must be mowing now, I can hear it coming this way" Emma was right, I could hear it too. But to me it sounded louder then a simple mower. When the machine came into view I could tell what it was. Yes, it was a lawn mower, but this one had a basket on it's side to collect the cut grass. A tall blond man was controlling it, he had a long red jacket with a black shirt under it, cameo pants, black boots, and black headphones to tie it all together. Emma tried to get his attention.

"Neil, watch out for the flowers! Don't be cutting what doesn't need to be cut!" She had her hands on her hips with a scowl. The man, Neil, just kept his eyes down on the grass and surprisingly missed all the flowers that I didn't get a chance to pick yet. After he has gotten all the grass that he needed, he was gone.

"Oh that boy.." Emma lost her scowl when she saw that he did what she asked. "Still, he is a hard worker."

I didn't know what she was talking about. I didn't really get that 'hard worker' vibe from him other then the 'I will do this then go back to what I really should be getting done' vibe."So another person who lives in this village?"

"Yes, Neil is the animal dealer here. I believe you have met everyone here other then Toni's mother Rebecca." Emma was counting on her fingers. There was a total of six.

Six?"Only six people live here?" That seemed to be a little low for me, even though this village did look empty when Toni brought me. Six just seemed impossible.

"This village did have more people, however... oh! Jennie, it seems that we are done here. Great timing too!" Emma seemed to be avoiding the subject that I almost started, but she was right. It was lunch time now and we finished with this spot of land.

* * *

After taking a lunch break back at Emma's house, we were back on my soon to be land. But this time I wasn't hiding from Dunhill, he saw us when we came down the path.

"Emma, I see that you brought Jennie to help out." He didn't sound angry, but curious.

"You should know by now Dunhill, I don't sit around letting others work when I can help, even Jennie came to help. Two more pairs of hands for you, less work for your bones." She spread her hands to show the work done by us from earlier today.

"That's mighty kind of you to think of Emma," he turned to me," and Jennie, because of this help. Your land is all set for you to take." Dunhill took my hand and placed a piece of paper in it."Here's the deed, all yours now."

I held the paper lightly in my hand, "thank you Dunhill. I would have never expected this so soon. After all, none of you really know me other then my name and the fact that I came from another town."

"Well Jennie, you're here now. We get you all set up then you can take over. Unless you changed your mind and you do want me to contact someone to help you get back to your home town." Said Dunhill.

I shook my head, "no, I don't want to go back. If it's all right with you, I'd like to live here." I looked from Emma to Dunhill looking for an answer from one of them.

They both smiled, Emma answered me."Of course you can live here! It will be interesting to have one more living here. Might even change things around for us."

Dunhill placed his hand on my back and walked me towards the house that was now mine. It was a cute little one story house with wooded walls and a red roof.

"You get settled then. Once you are done call Emma, you know where she lives right?" I nodded, "okay, go to her and ask her to bring you to my place. I will get the papers ready to call you a villager of Echo. Once that is done, well, you can start doing whatever you need to do." Dunhill opened the door."Pretty simple no?"

"Sounds easy enough, thank you for letting me live here Dunhill." I looked at the door other then his face. I wasn't about to show him my red face.

"See you soon then." He left to go back to his house I assumed. Emma approached me.

"Don't worry about dinner tonight either dear. I can cook for us if you want to come over. First day in your house and after the work you did today. Might want to take a rest." Emma looked up at my house and then left before I could answer.

"Is this a dream?" I asked myself, "never knew people could be this nice to someone they just met. Either a country thing or something." I allowed myself to smile a little.

"Think I'm going to love it here..."

* * *

**This is my longest one yet! Kind of tired... but hey. Read, Enjoy and Review! My next few chapters will be the last ones until I pick a bachelor to go with... **

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors in advance,(you'll learn soon that they happen a lot, I type fast but sometimes fingers miss and press wrong ones)**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**#See you in the pages!**


	5. A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning, just the OC.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once I had closed the door behind me that's when I felt that I can finally relax. Everything here in this village was so nice, even the people. Hopefully I can live here forever without seeing him again.

I opened my eyes and saw that the house was already decorated. There was a light oak table and chairs in the dinning room, covered by a green and white checkered table cloth. I went to the kitchen next and the cabinets and fridge were filled too. It was a nice small kitchen with a section for pots and pans, spices and bread. The counters were pure white on top with a light wood body. After going through all the cabinets, I went down the hall and to what I think is the bedroom. The furniture was light oak too, I had a desk, chest and a dresser. My bed had a leafy green cover on it with three pillows spread across it.

As I flopped down on the bed I knew I couldn't stay here. One day will come where I had to face it. Sure, I can stay here and play farmer as long as I can, but with no ties here. They will find me and drag me back home, play housewife instead.

The bed's creek matched my groan as I stood back up. I did a once over in the all of the rooms before locking the door behind me. Then I was off to Emma's house.

* * *

"Jennie! settled in now?" Emma opened the door and wrapped me into a hug.

"Yes, there wasn't much that I saw wrong." I choked out from the hug,"so I left the house as I saw it."

She held me by the shoulders."Well then, ready to go to Dunhill's? I'm sure he can't wait to see you again dear." I nodded my head as Emma stepped out onto her porch. I followed as she went right off her porch, up the stone patch and up the little hill. In the middle of some oak trees lied a log cabin. Emma said that it was Dunhill's house.

"I'll be going back now. I need to sort out a few papers of my own while Dunhill does your's." She waved goodbye and was off.

I stood in front of his door, debating if I should knock. I was about to until I heard a voice inside that wasn't Dunhill's. Instead, I placed my ear next to the door and listened.

"...I told you before, either get them here or-"

"And I told you that I will!" It was hard at first, but that was Dunhill's voice. Sounded to angry for him though.

"Your words don't mean a thing," growled the other voice, male I believe.

"If the people left, they will come back. No one can run from their home."

"Seems as if they already have..."

The door that I was on started to move. I quickly jumped behind the closest tree as the door fully opened, shadowing a tall figure as it stood in the doorway.

"You have one season," said the figure,"if I see no one else by then. You can kiss this village goodbye." Then the figure closed the door.

I was to busy trying to hide myself that I never thought of looking at him, to see if I know him. However, by the time I thought of it he was gone.

Dunhill answered the door on the second knock, looked a bit angry. But the second he saw my face he changed back into the happy Dunhill I know.

"Jennie, I see that you came here safely, where's Emma?" Asked Dunhill.

"She said that she had some papers to deal with back home." I didn't ask him about that man that left his house. It was his problem not mine.

"That's right it's Sunday," he then ushered me into his home. I sat down in the closet chair at the kitchen table as he sat across from me. Grabbed out a few documents and started asking me questions.

"Name, first and last."

"Jennie Folk."

"...female.." Dunhill mumbled as he wrote it down. "Date of birth."

"Summer 16."

"Age."

"Twenty-six."

"Food."

"Food?"

Dunhill chuckled,"yes food. We hold festivals from time to time, so it's nice to know what everyone likes to eat for them."

"Okay, hmm. Simple yogurt I would say."

The question and answer thing went on for ten more minutes before Dunhill closed up his note pad and documents then stood up from his chair with his hand extended towards me."Jennie Folk welcome to Echo Village." He smiled as I took his hand and shook it.

"Thank you Dunhill. I will do my best on that farm you gave me." A thought came to me then. "How much is the farm?"

"Pardon?"

"The farm, how much is it? I need to pay you for it.." Even if I could, I don't have any money with me now.

"Jennie, the farm as I said was a gift." He waved it off. "If you want to pay for it, then you can help make it grow! Plant seeds, raise livestock, heck even make it a place for little ones to go!" He was beaming with every idea that he said to me.

"If that's how I can pay you for it. Then that's what I will do."

"Sounds good to these old ears. Now, let me run through the residents here for you." He opened the door for me." Best way for that is to take a tour."

* * *

We made our way own the path towards Hana's house and store."This," Dunhill started," as you know already is Hana's General Store and home. She lives with her husband, but he has gone to the fishing derby for now."

Dunhill then led me to the home next to Hana's, the one with the barn attached to it."This one is Neil's home, he is the animal dealer here." Dunhill then turned to face me with his usual smile."Now when you do meet him, don't be shy. He may come off as cold and a bit rude, but once you get to know him. He's a nice boy."

Makes sense since I already kind of met him. Dunhill wasn't kidding about the cold and rude attitude from him. Also, why is everyone one saying that he's a nice boy? Maybe to animals...

"Now this green one is where Toni lives with his mother Rebecca." Dunhill broke my thoughts as he showed me the house. Toni came running out, must have seen us through the window.

"Hi Jennie. hi Dunhill!" Toni was full of energy. Does this kid ever get tired?"Mom, can you come out here?" He yelled towards the house. A woman with the same black and curly hair came walking out, she was dressed in a white and green outfit with the matching bandanna. She made her way towards us.

"Toni, please no yelling." She said sweetly to her son."Hello Dunhill and you must be Jennie,"she bowed to both of us.

"Rebecca it's nice to see you back and yes, this is Jennie. She will be living at that old farm down the road here." Dunhill pointed in the direction of my home.

"Ah lovely. Jennie, if you ever need to make anything for that home of your's. Make sure to ask me. I don't know if anyone told you yet, but I am the carpenter here." She started to walk back to her home."It was nice meeting you, but like Dunhill said I am back and the day I come back is the day for work." She waved at us."See you around."

"That's my mom for you," started Toni. looking back at her."All work then more work, but she has her days off." He looked up at me,"but since you came here, I don't have to be bored on her work days as much."

I roughed up his hair,"that's right Toni. I can play with you later, Dunhill is giving me a tour of things here."

"Ooh! Can I come to?"

* * *

After the very short tour, Dunhill brought Toni and I back to my farm. He showed me how to plant seeds and check the barns to see if they were sturdy enough for the storms to come. I planted two full plots of potatoes and two of the turnips, Dunhill said that this will be a good start for my first season of crops.

"Once Summer comes, just go to Hana. She sells the seeds, tools and even a few recipes," explained Dunhill.

Toni followed Dunhill out of the land after all the work was done and the seeds planted. I went back to the house and saw the time, eight at night.

"...damn.." I mumbled under my breath. Emma told me to come by her house for dinner, but the tour and the planting took a long time. I instead went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I combed out my hair form it's ponytail and washed my face before putting on the light blue night shirt that Emma gave me from her daughter's old clothes.

I looked at the mirror closely and just stared. People saw me as this, even toned, green eyes, long brunette hair and no emotion girl. And that's how I would like to keep it, but the people here have made me smiled already within minutes of meeting them. I never thought that could happen to me.

In the bedroom now putting the rest of the clothes back in their spots then finally after wasting a few more minutes just looking out the window. I pulled back the covers of the bed and settled down for the long sleepless night that I knew would come.

"A new beginning... I hope.." the last words left my mouth without sound.

* * *

_A little girl sat in her room looking at the wall. Her homework was all finished and her chores done. Her mother and father weren't home and wouldn't be for quiet some time._

_"Hmm..." hummed the girl. she got up and climbed up on her bed to grabbed her biggest stuffed animal, a bunny who she named Clyde. She hugged at as she fell asleep._

* * *

**Here we go, the story will pick up from here. Also, I will be adding the other villagers as I pick the bachelor for Jennie..**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**#See you in the pages!**


	6. A Few Words

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning, just the OC.**

* * *

I was eating my bagel while reading the newspaper that Dunhill dropped off earlier today when a crash disturbed my peaceful morning.

"...get going ...come on. Move it."

I went to the window to see who would be here this early in the morning other than Dunhill himself. Well one person apparently, Neil with a big old cow behind him.

"Neil," I called out the window,"what in the Goddess name are you doing with that cow?"

He didn't bother looking my way when he answered me with a hinted snarl,"Dunhill sent me. Said that you needed a cow to start off your farm life here." Then he went back to trying to push the cow into the barn.

I shook my head."Well you're not going to get her in that way it seems," I went to the door to go help him with the cow. By the time I was out, the cow was happily eating the fodder in her stall."How did you do that so fast? Weren't you just struggling to get her in there?"

"Hmph," finally he looked at me, with a side glance though,"I'm an animal dealer. I know how to handle my animals."

Well that was rude, but either way. He got the cow here and into the barn without me having to lift a finger."How much is the cow?" I dug out my note pad to write down the amount, Neil just waved his hand.

"Don't bother," he stuffed his hand back in his pocket,"Dunhill told me not to tell you the amount, said he'd take care of it. Also, these are taken care of too by him." Neil went to the back of the barn to show me some tools for taking care of a cow. He started to name them off and say what they were used for."Listen now, I'm only saying this once. This is the milker, over there is the pitchfork, brushes here, the treats are only to be used once in a whi-"

"Okay, okay, okay I get it." I wasn't about to spend the first hour of my morning listening to Neil go on and on about the tools. I know a little something already."I know how to take care of things, you don't have to go over every little thing in here." I shot him a cut eyed glance.

He didn't take it the way I thought he would, just sighed and left the barn without saying anything further. I looked back at the cow who was still eating her fodder.

"What am I gonna call you girl?" I rubbed her back that shook under my touch."You like Bonnie?" She made no noise,"I'm going to take that as a yes." I gave her one final pat before checking the barn to make sure everything was in order before I went to the fields.

* * *

It was almost lunch time by the time I was at my last crop. When I stood back up from watering, I couldn't help but look into the forest that was next to my house. I walked towards the edge of it to peek inside. I didn't know what I'd see or why I was doing this, but it calmed my nerves to see that there was nothing there. I just smiled to myself and went inside my house where a turnip salad was waiting for me.

* * *

"Dunhill?" I rubbed my eyes as I stood at the door looking at Dunhill. I must have taken a nap after I ate lunch. When I looked over at the clock, it was three in the afternoon.

"Jennie, sorry to disturb you at this time but I have a favor to ask of you." Dunhill pulled out a notepad from his coat and read off of it."I am planning on making this town more... attractive... if you'd say that. However, I am told that I shouldn't be doing this by myself." he sighed and went on."I can't ask Neil, to busy with the animals as it is. No Hana, she is getting ready for her husband's return. Rebecca is out with her work but she is sort of helping in a ways, as for Toni. Well, I think he'll help if you do."

"What about Emma?"

"Oh that woman needs a rest. She works to hard as already, doing things without even being asked too. Heck, give her time and she'll help out anyways." Dunhill chuckled at his own joke.

I bobbed my head,"okay then, what is it that you want me to help with?"

"Ah well, it's a big task. If you don't want to help out with it I understand. It's only been a few days since you came here, I don't want to pressure you into doing this work..."

I rolled my eyes,"Dunhill please, just name it."

"Aah alright then, I'll get on with it. Jennie, I came here to ask you if you could help me rebuild this old town, make it a place that people would love to live. A place that thrives with loving neighbors and animals." He straightened up his hat before continuing."Earlier today when I was on my walk, I saw this girl who was wondering the forest area in the mountains. I asked her why she was here and she said that she heard there was a giant, rich gold mine here. I... I told her that the mines where long empty."

"So she left?" I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Dunhill, he needs people to come here and live for some strange reason.

He shook his head,"no actually. She moved into that old cabin we have, only because it had a forge in it. She's a blacksmith!" His eyes sparkled at this.

"A blacksmith? what's her name?"

"Iroda."

"hmm," I looked back at my clock, I can't just stand and talk for the rest of the day."Mind if I meet her now?"

Dunhill nodded and led me out of my farm land and straight to Iroda's home. It was again, hidden within the trees like Dunhill's home. However, this one looked to oldest out of all of them. There was a smoke shaft alive with the black smoke that signaled that someone was using the forge. Dunhill knocked on the door three times before it opened.

"...Hello." The girl answered. She had long black hair that had a pale blue band running around the top. She was covered in black dust, but you could still make out the dark blue outfit she was in. The flowers were pale on it as was the red cloth in the middle. She must have been working on something before we came.

"Iroda, it's nice to see you hard at work so soon." Dunhill waved his hand at me. "This is Jennie, Iroda, she just moved here a few days ago. Fairly new to this town as you are."

She nodded her head towards me,"it's nice to meet you Jennie. I am a blacksmith in training so this cabin that Dunhill gave me would surely speed up things." SHe gave us a little smile and tilted her head.

"That's excellent to hear,"said Dunhill,"now that you seem settled in here, mind accompany Jennie and I for a while?"

She looked back at her forge then answered Dunhill,"I suppose a little break wouldn't hurt. My metal needs to cool down anyways."

"Alright then," he tilted his hat to us," ladies first."

* * *

While we were walking around, Dunhill explained why he wanted us to come in the first place. He said that this town needs to be alive again, filled with people young and old. Since I am new along with Iroda, Dunhill then thought that people would come because of that. Not only do we just live here, but we need to build the town. Rebecca would make the plans, Iroda makes the metal parts, then I would place or finish putting them together.

"After a few seasons, I'm sure this place will be living again." Finished Dunhill when we were back at Iroda's house. He explained everything that needs to be done and we both agreed to help. Now Dunhill won't stop smiling because of it.

"Thank you Dunhill for the walk and for telling me about this idea of yours." Iroda bowed to us."Now I must get back to my forging. See you soon." Then she closed the door to get back to work.

Dunhill looked down at his pocket watch,"Jennie it's 'bout supper time." He then turned to go back to his house."Mind joining me? It would give us extra time to talk 'bout the town plan."

I was too lazy to cook today and I was also pretty hungry," sure Dunhill. If it won't be a big bother on you. Also, the extra time would probably help us too."

He nodded his head and started out for his house."Tonight I made herb salad, hope you like it."

* * *

Dunhill was at his sink cleaning all of the dishes that we used during our time here. I insisted that I helped him, but he gave me the same answer as Emma did. So since I wasn't able to help him, I got bored fast. I was looking around his cabin when I spotted a pile of papers in the bookshelf in the far left corner. He was in the kitchen so he couldn't see me.

I grabbed for the papers and saw an envelope that was never opened. Figured that it was for his eyes only until I saw the return address on it, Harmonica Federal Station.

Quickly checked to see if Dunhill was still busy at the sink, I took the envelope and stuffed i in my pocket. Dunhill then emerged from the kitchen.

"Jennie, interested in my books?" Asked Dunhill, either he saw what I did and was ignoring it or he didn't see it at all.

I nodded,"yes, I saw this book," I picked it up to show him,"Little Stars, I just loved that book when I was in school." I placed it back where it laid and headed for the door."It's getting late now. Thank you for the meal Dunhill."

Dunhill had a confused look on his face but wiped it away."Anytime Jennie, have a safe trip back home."

* * *

After checking on Bonnie and changing in my nightshirt. I went to the kitchen to do one more thing before I went to bed.

I had the envelope in my right hand as I stood over my stove, Turned it on ever so slowly, only lighting it to have a small flame. Lighting the corner of the envelope and threw it into the chimney opening.

I can not risk it. I know this was about me because I checked inside of it. The mayor must have sent one out to every neighboring town. I couldn't help but smile as I watch the flame climb the piece of paper, as it curled up in an elegant way that only a flame could.

I stood there for a few more minutes until the flame finally died. This time when I go to sleep, there will not bed any bad dreams. For they will be filled with the dancing flame across another surface of what needs to be destroyed.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, school has been making me tired a lot. Anyways, thanks for reading this far. Hope you still like it.**

**Enjoy, Read, and Review! **

**#See you in the pages!**


	7. Ripples

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning, just the OC.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A week later I was going in a regular routine on my farm. I would get up, check on Bonnie, water the plants, chat to the villagers, and maybe go out on the mountain path looking for flowers, rocks, branches, berries or maybe just maybe some bugs. That's how I made my extra money. Emma told me that she runs a shipping business from her home, so she gave me a few tips of how to make quick money.

Believe it or not, but Neil actually started to talk to me more and more. Only about Bonnie though. Like this morning when he came to check on her.

"Morning Neil," I waved at him through the barn doors as I was brushing Bonnie up.

He tilted his head to me,"Jennie," then he drew his attention to Bonnie," I see that you brush her every morning and night. Her coat is as clean as can be." He ran his hand down her back.

"I'm just listening to what you tell me to do." I went to refill her fodder while Neil kept on petting her.

After giving her a once over, Neil started for the barn doors."I just have one thing to say. Keep it up and you might have a chance at the animal competition."

That was our most talkative conversation that we ever had.

Now it was a Tuesday, been nine days since I moved into that old farm land that Dunhill gladly gave me. I checked on old Bonnie and my plants as I always did. My last plot of turnips was planted at the edge of the forest by my house. I was watering them when I heard bells ringing next to me. Ignoring it at first, but it came again when I was at Neil's Animal Shop buying some more treats for Bonnie. I ignored it once more since it would be very bad to act like a mad woman in front of Neil.

* * *

"Thank you Jennie. Let's continue this tomorrow." Waved Iroha from her doorway. We just finished the last pieces of the new Salon that Dunhill wants us to build, tomorrow would be the day that it goes up for the new person.

"Let's finish it tomorrow," I said jokingly. Iroha smiled and closed her door. I turned to head to the forest instead of going home, it was to nice of a night to just ignore it.

I traveled along the dirt path until it came to an end, I was probably half way up the mountain. I looked farther up and saw that someone or something had made a path for their own use. I was curious to see where it headed, so of course I followed it.

I found that the path was longer then I thought it would be, making me think that this was made by an animal instead of someone. I tried to go through quietly, but failed after the first few minutes of that attempt. I snapped branches, stubbed on rocks and roots and even stumbled upon a rabbit's den, with my foot in it.

After a few more stumbled and falls, I made it to the top of the mountain. Standing there with my mouth open from the sight of the sky. The moon was half covered by a passing cloud. No stars shined overhead, but the pond that laid ahead of me made up for that. I was about to step towards it to take a closer look. However, a figure near it stopped me. I quickly and quietly hid behind a bush.

The figure was kneeling in front of the pond, as if praying to it. The moonlight beamed onto the figure once the cloud was fully removed, It was covered in black still.

"Make sure she is safe." Mumbled the voice, it was almost a whisper. I dared to lean forward as it went on."I'm sorry that I wasn't there. Every night I will check on you, as promised." It went silent as the figure then stood up from it's kneeling position. Casting a long slender shadow towards my direction. Similar to the one I saw on my third night here.

"Goodnight." when the figure turned to go down the path I gasped, but covered my mouth before any noise could be heard. I knew who the figure was.

Once it left I allowed myself to talk aloud to myself."Why would he come here?" I started towards the pond,"what did he mean by the things he said?" questions started to pound their way into my skull the longer I thought of them. However, they went silent once I reached the pond. I peered down at it with my hair falling across my face.

I saw the moon being held above my head and my face under it. No emotions as always, painted on mouth and eyes stared back at me. I stayed like this for a few more minutes before releasing a breath that I was holding. standing above the pond not knowing if I should go back or not.

"What is wrong with me?" The bells came back in my ears again, but they weren't soft. It sounded as if the Yellow Bell got slammed so hard it created another crack in it's body. I crumpled to the ground clutching my ears in pain. The ringing continued to get louder. I would have laid there whimpering with my eyes closed, but something convinced me to look at the pond for some weird reason.

In my little pathetic ball, I let my head rest at the edge of the pond and saw my scrunched up face. When I laid there for a beat to long, the water moved. At first it looked like my hair might have fallen in, causing it to ripple. However, my hair was pulled up like always. The bell's ringing was subsiding as I continued to look into the water. It ripple again, but the ripples came faster and faster after the the point that I thought it was going to cause a miniature tidal wave. I couldn't will myself to look away. As the ripples began to slow down, an image formed.

"Wha-" I looked closer at the water. I was looking at the image from my old room, a picture that I always kept up above my dresser. It was my mother, father and me standing in front of a lighthouse. I rubbed my eyes and saw another image, this one was of my eleventh birthday. I was in my pink lacy dress with a stuffed sheep in my arms. I reached out my hand to touch the image only to have it be replaced by another as a ripple spread across the water.

My first awards, my first animal, graduation, funeral, more birthdays, arguments, long nights in my room, my wedding, the house.

I was taken aback as i heard a scream ring through the air. Closing my eyes and pressing my hands against my temples. When the sound ended, I realized that my throat ached. I was the one screaming.

I looked back at the pond as I stood up, checking my face for any signs of breaking down. I still wore my painted on eyes and mouth, this made me feel much more relaxed. Even when I am alone I can not risk breaking down.

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table with my hand propped up to support my head. It was one in the morning, but i was tired. Instead, I was thinking. Thinking about the guy I saw, thinking about the mountain, about the path, the pond at the end of it, images flashing by with each ripple.

My head came crashing down onto the table. I can not think about those images right now. Instead, I stared blankly out the window as I went over what he said at the pond in my head.

"I will come back as promised," I mumbled to myself,"was he talking to himself or the pond?" I shook my head dismissing the idea of him talking to the pond. Then another thought came to mind.

"Did he see images too?"

* * *

**Nothing much to be said other then sorry again for the wait.. Well, you know the following.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**#See you in the pages!**

**Till the next time you read.**


	8. A Snipping Ring

**Sorry for the very very very very (I think you get it) late update. I had this twist in mind, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to reveal the I.D. of her husband or of the stranger at the pond yet. Soooo, that caused me to stop writing for a while as I rewrote it in my binder, then I got into a I-wanna-change-some-words-and-the-way-things-were-going-in-the-story mood. Now I have all but this chapter wrote down (twice).**

**Okay, you are probably not even looking at this but I will say (type) this. The story has two other Harvest Moon games involved in it. Just for the interesting past telling and the characters that comes with it.**

**NOW Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning, just the OC.**

**psssst- If I did, the game would need another rating...**

**For language, geez you people..**

* * *

Spring 12, the day that Allen moved in.

Oh don't get me wrong, he is a fine person. To others maybe.

Iroha, Hana and I were working on the plants around the Salon with Emma and Dunhill tending to the new bushes that I planted to spice up the look of the village. All morning was peaceful with the shovels digging and Toni asking questions about the different flowers that were planted. Around two in the afternoon, that's when he came strolling into the village.

A low whistle sounded behind me, when I stood, a gasp replaced it. "Everything is fine other then your hair there lady."

When I looked to see who it was, I was frozen in a state of shock. Red was on the top of this person's head. Also the color of someone else's.

"Oi missy," He snapped his fingers in my face,"what's your name?" A crooked smile spread on his face.

I looked at the rest of him, after getting past my shock faze. He had a small pair of glasses on him, a blue blazer that was half way buttoned. A blue and white stripped shirt that was almost buttoned and a golden hoop on a string around his neck. What gave away his identity as the hairdresser was the comb, scissors and other weird looking things strapped on his right leg.

I flatly answered him, " Jennie."

He did a fake shiver," that was cold." Then placed a hand on his hip and threw me another smile.

"Ah Allen, nice to see you here. We just finished with the plants around your new home." Dunhill came up beside me and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Jennie here helped Iroha build this for you. Be sure to thank the ladies later."

Allen tipped his head in Iroha's direction then looked down at me. He was probably a good six inches taller then me, I dread it when people look down at me.

He placed his hand on my head," I think I know how to thank you." Roughing up my hair," I'll give you a haircut, first free, but others won't be." He spread out his arms for a reason that I sure didn't know." Only for today am I offering this and by the looks of your hair. I think you should take it." An arrogant smile on his face.

"Well Jennie,' chuckled Dunhill,"better take it. Everyone deserves a nice haircut now and then. Plus it's free, even better for your light wallet." He then walked off towards Hana.

"Hmm? How about it then?" Allen stood in front of his door," going to let me make you beautiful?"

I looked back towards Iroha to make sure she didn't need my help, of course she didn't. I didn't show any emotion when I answered him."You can try." Then I walked into the Salon ahead of him.

"Trust me," he pulled out his scissors from his leg," I'm a professional." Then followed after me.

"Well, you might be one. However, that doesn't mean that you can do anything to my hair that might change me." I sat in the chair closest to the door and prepared myself for what I would look like afterwards.

He seemed to ignore my comment and spun me around to face him,"so," he held my chin in his left hand, turning my face this way and that." What does the lady want me to do to her hair?"

"Just trim, it will be going back up into a ponytail afterwards." I yanked my chin away.

"Hmm," Allen pushed down the chair and got out the shampoos and conditioners." How about I do a surprise haircut? I'll make you beautiful to were you won't be able to look away from the mirror once I am finished."

I didn't have the energy to argue," as long as it's not to outrageous."

He washed my hair and blow dried it in silence. Telling me to close me eyes after he blow dried it until he was done, caught me whenever I tried to.

I was starting to feel calm until I heard the snipping of scissors.

"Hey, hey, hey now." I still had my eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"Don't cut to short," there was an uneasiness to my voice. I'm pretty sure he could tell it was there too.

A beat too long before he spoke again, "I won't cut it too short for you then." Then he went back to his work.

After that little chat, I couldn't tell how long it has been since I closed my eyes. I could feel the hairs falling to the floor. Every snip made my heart race faster, threatening to beat out of my chest. However it was for a new reason. When he was washing my hair, did he see it? I kept my hair up, but that was when I was at "home" and in that forest. No one ever saw my neck.

If he did, then what is he thinking?

If Toni saw it.

Hana, Dunhill, Emma and Rebecca.

How could I forget about something like this? How could I let my guard down?

The snips echoed off in my head. If I hear any more I just might walk out of here before anything else happens. Also, I told him long enough to do a ponytail. If he keeps this up, I won't be able to do so.

The swing of the chair that I was in pulled me from my thoughts."Now the bangs, this won't take long." I could feel his hand smooth out my bangs and size them up before cutting them to what he wanted them to be.

His breath was in my face as the slow snips started. The metal of the scissors were placed just at the bottom of my eyes, guess this time he was going to listen to my request of a trim.

After two more snips, the chair spun around again to face the mirror, or at least I think so.

"Open those Amethysts now," Allen whispered to me. I slowly opened my eyes, dreading to see what I looked like now.

When I started to see colors, I quickly forgot about doing it slowly. Instead, I popped them open as soon as I saw purple on my head.

In the mirror was a girl with one eye partly covered by bangs, hair that came down to her colar bone which seemed to be layered at the top, and to top it off. Purple streaks in her hair.

All over her head.

Mouth opened and eyes wide.

Don't forget the red headed stylist behind her, smirking.

"Well, Jennie." Giving a wink to me through the mirror."So perfect that you can't even speak?" He fluffed out the top of my head where it was layered to show off the new spikes. They were right above my ears, all different lengths, but also managed to stay perfectly balanced.

I somehow got my voice back to answer him,"I'm surprised that it turned out well. The streaks are perfect in my hair." I turned around and gave him a scowl."I don't remember asking you to give me any streaks."

"Aw, but I said that I would give you a surprise haircut. Just look at how well it turned out." He took a piece of my hair between his fore finger and thumb and brought it up to his nose. Inhaling deeply while wearing another arrogant grin on his face."Once I started to cut it, the spikes came naturally. There was no need for me to use hairspray or gel. Then I got an idea to put in a surprise."

Allen then took off the robe that was on me and started to sweep up my hair from the floor. I took a peek around the place and found that it was tightly packed with boxes. The furniture came yesterday, but the minute Allen came here. He went straight to cutting my hair, not even taking a glance at the boxes.

"Allen, it was nice of you to do this for me." I pulled out my notepad from the pouch at my side."However, it doesn't have to be free. Once I start making money, I will pay for it."

He stopped sweeping and glanced behind his shoulder to look at me."No need, free is free. Came back anytime you want me to do your hair." He threw me a lazy three finger wave and continued to sweep the floor.

I guess he thought I was going to leave right after. But after seeing the boxes piled up and the free haircut, which turned out nice even though I said nothing outrageous. I'm going to throw a surprise over to him.

"Allen," I started," since you won't let me pay for this haircut. At least let me stay here to help you unpack everything. If you do this by yourself, it might take all night."

He threw the rest of the scattered hair into the trash bin,"that would be lovely. We can start here then." Pointing a finger to the front door."All the boxes there, then we can work our way back here." Another finger was pointed to the back of the first floor.

I did a full sweep of the room. There was probably twenty boxes here, but I know that there must be more. This was a two story building after all.

"Okay, let's get started then." I started to unpack the box closest to me when Allen stopped me from doing so."Hmm?"

"Some of these boxes have fragile things in them, along with some being sharp." Hand on hip paired with a lazy smile."Why don't I open the boxes and hand you the things to put on the shelf. That way you won't get hurt putting your hand in a box that might have scissors, razors and other things."

I had to bite back my tongue so I wouldn't regret my words. Moving aside to let him open the box. It was full of dyes and highlights. He handed me two at a time and told me the shelf that he wanted them on and how to place them. All labels out, some in a big group while some might stand alone. We kept this up until he opened a box that had furniture in it.

"I think that's all of the boxes that were for this level. We can stop here." He moved to open the front door.

This was pissing me off,"Mmhmm, I got an idea." I stepped up to where I was inches from his face with a smirk on mine."It's late, you need to have dinner soon. However, you need your kitchen unpacked for that and since we have over half the boxes done. Might as well finish what was started." I pointed a finger at myself."I can finish it while you take a break. It will be free for you. Now, this is a one day offer." I sang the last part, mimicking him from earlier.

Now I wasn't the only one smirking, He took my left hand in his and pulled it up. Making me trip a little. Easily swinging me behind him with my hand held high.

"Alright then," throwing me another grin over his shoulder." If you want to work, then I'm working too. Also, if this goes on until late in the night. You can have dinner with me."

I pulled my hand away from his and walked out in front of him."Better get started if I want to go back home, eh?"

We started on the last of the boxes. Of course, Allen stopped to tease me at times and I did my fair share of it too. Though it was fun to tease, I didn't show anymore then a smirk. Nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

I rested my back on my bedroom door once I entered it. The clock on the bedside table read ten at night. Allen and I finished with the unpacking around nine. He tried to make me stay to eat, but I said that my cow needed me. It worked surprisingly well on the red head.

Now I was in my bedroom sitting against the door with my head resting on my knees. A throbbing pulse was going through my temples. Probably from all of the work I did today and from the lack of a dinner. I ignored it and got up with my back still on the door for support.

The minute I was up the throbbing increased greatly. Somehow, I managed to get to the foot of the bed before the throb started to make me cry out in pain.

Once I was fully on the bed, I had my head between my knees. I could feel the tears coming down my face as I laid there, waiting for it to end.

The throbbing stopped as quickly as it reached it's highest. However, I didn't have enough time to even register it when the bells came in my head.

All night, the ringing of the bells crashed in my head. Over and over again making me cry out, until I was pasted out.

* * *

_The dust of the rocks covered my face as I dug deeper and deeper into the mine. First swing did nothing, second swing took a tiny piece, third swing took half. The fourth swing finished off the rock. _

_I did this swinging pattern every time I came down here. It took me hours just to collect enough ore to sell to Mira, but it was worth it. In a ways, I could tell that if I kept this up I might hit something big. _

_She came up behind me smiling like she just robbed a bank."Hey Jennie, come look over here." I rested my hammer against the rock I was working on and followed her to what it was she wanted me to see._

_"Look at this." She knocked her right hand on the bar that stood up from the ground. It was dark even with the gas lights strung up, but I could faintly make out the structure of a bell frame. Missing the bell in the middle of it._

_"I think I heard of this before," she mumbled as she brought up her hammer in the middle of the frame."Let's see if it's true," then brought down her hammer hard on the piled under the rocks._

_I screamed the minute it made contact. The sound that radiated from the rocks bounced in my head. I looked up at her wearing a confused face as I was on my knees fighting back tears. The last thing I saw was her pulling out a notebook, jotting something down in it as my vision became dimmer and dimmer._

_"Phoebe... get.."_

* * *

**There you go, I don't know what you guys think so far. However, things about Jennie will slowly surface as she goes along with her daily life as a farmer in Echo.**

**Again, SORRY FOR THOSE WHO LIKED THIS STORY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER. Forgive~?**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review~**

**#See You In The Pages!**


	9. A Note For Your Buisness

**I'm back! This one didn't take me long, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning, just the OC.**

* * *

The clock on my bedside table rang out about five times before I finally answered it. Groaning, I turned to see what time it read.

Nine in the morning.

With my head still in a fuzz, I got out of bed and got dressed for the late day. I always wake up at seven but, because of the bells in my head all last night. I guess I can see why I would wake up this late to start off the busy day.

Stepping out into the living room, I noticed that there was a note on the table. I stepped over to take a closer look at it and found that there were two different signatures on it. One from Hana.

One from Neil.

The first note on the paper was from Hana, she came by earlier to tell me more about crops and to tell about the upcoming Crop Festival. When I wake up, to come by the store to hear about it.

Neil's wasn't so friendly.

He stopped by right when Hana was about to leave. She must have told him that I was sleeping and to write on the note why he was stopping by. And this is what it said.

_**It's seven in the morning and you are not up? Even everyone in the town is up by then. **_

_**Just come by the shop so I can tell you.**_

_**Neil**_

I know it's just writing but, the way it was wrote. Fast like and hard on the paper. I could tell that he wasn't very pleased that I was still sleeping. However, if he had to deal with the bells all night. I think his attitude would change eighty degrees on that.

After disposing of the paper, I headed out towards the barn to check up on Bonnie. Poor girl is used to me seeing her first thing in the morning, help she's not upset. I opened the door just to see her eating a green treat by her.

"Bonnie girl, what is that you have?" I kneel down to look at it closely, after seeing that it wasn't anything that would make her sick I left it and went to get the milker and brush

Yet again, I was shocked for the second time today.

The milk was in the jugs with the brush neatly put away, looked like Neil saw her this morning. He possibly gave her that treat too. And yet he didn't wake me up?

What an ass.

After checking on Bonnie for the last time, I left the barn and headed towards the plaza. While I was walking, a thought can to me. If he would go through all the trouble of taking care of Bonnie this morning, then why wouldn't he just wake me up. I know that he has a lot to do with his own animals back at the dealer shop he has.

When I can by Hana's shop, I was tempted to see her first, but I don't want to make Neil angry. So I continued on as yet another thought came to mind. This one more troubling.

What if he did try to wake me up? And I just laid there ignoring him? God, if that was the case. I was probably in the most hideous state of sleep ever.

I could feel the heat rush to my face as I thought more about it.

I only wear a loose shirt to bed, sometimes I kick off the sheets. I did wake up with no sheets over me...

"Aah!" I shook my head to forget about the image. I really don't need that n my head when I'm about to talk to him. My face would be red during in entire time that he's talking. He might think that something was wrong with me, well maybe not since every time that we talk he doesn't seem interested at all to judge.

I came up to Neil's stall and saw him working with something in the cart. I waited a few minutes but he still didn't notice me standing there. The idea of scaring him was killing me, I wanted to get him jumpy but, he might also get angry and might not even tell me what he wanted to tell me this morning.

So I tentatively tried to get his attention."Neil? I saw the note on the table," He jumped slightly at my voice but, regained his composer to turn to me.

"About time you're awake," Then turned his attention back to the cart. Collecting a few items in his arms then placing them on the counter in front of me. He never looked at me again once he started to explain about the items that he just brought out.

"Jennie, since a Cow Festival is coming up soon. It's about time that you learn about the extra care for your cow. This will be the treat that you feed your cow." Neil held up a green treat, the same one that Bonnie was nibbling at. Then he held up a pink treat and an orange treat. "The pink is for your chickens while the orange is meant for your sheep." Then he picked up a yellow treat."This is meant for all types of animals but, if you feed them the treats that are meant for them only. They will live you faster than just giving them the all type treats."

Neil then placed the treats back in their rightful place in the cart and got out a piece of paper with all sorts of times and dates on it. He handed me the paper and explained it.

"This is the Animal Sanctuary's dates and times that it will be opened. Now, the weather is and will be unpredictable so there will be a few cancellations from time to time. I'll let you know at the day before the sanctuary is available if the weather will be bad for the travel." Neil was explaining this while he was getting something else down with the cart. Man can he multi-task.

"Each animal is one hundred gold to go. Sick, pregnant and baby animals can not go on the trip to the sanctuary. Only for safety reasons. If you take your animal there enough times, you will see that it's milk, egg, or wool will increase in quality." Neil then left what he was messing around with and turned back to the counter. Still not looking at me.

"That was all that you needed to know. Now, since you heard that or at least I think you did. Do you want to buy the treats for your cow or do you have any questions about the sanctuary or the festival?" He said in an irritated tone, waiting for me to say something.

I thought it over in my head quickly to not irritate him more than what he was."I got one about the sanctuary actually." He nodded,"How long are the animals there for?"

Looking a little less irritated, Neil answered."All day if you bring them in at the beginning of the day. Or anytime. Either way, the animals are there until nine at night. The time they should be to bed," then he eyed me a bit,"along with the their owners."

I nodded to say that I understand what he said, even though that last part wasn't called for. After listening to him go on and on about that, I can see why he didn't want to write it all down on that little note.

"I got it all, now can I please have twenty cow treats?"

Another nod,"that will be six hundred gold." I just lost my appetite for lunch but, it's for Bonnie so of course it gave him the six hundred. "Only give your animals one of these per day. Not one treat then one just for them. One is one, remember that." Neil said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. "Oh and thanks for taking care of Bonnie for me this morning, even though you could have just woe me up." I said over my should as I went to leave.

"Someone needed to see her," a chuckle came from him or I was imagining things." And I tried to wake you but, you were out cold mumbling something."

Yup he chuckled and I quickened my pace to Hana's before I could show him any signs of my oncoming blush.

Once Neil was out of view, I started to cam down. Okay, so he came into my room to wake me up and me might have seen me in a hellish state of sleep with the mumbling. So what if he saw anything else.

I was about to mentally slap myself but, Hana's store was just ahead. So I tried to clear my head as I entered the family store.

"Ah Jennie, nice to see you up and about." Said Hana, she was busy with something in the kitchen. Maybe lunch by the smell of it.

"Afternoon Hana," I came up to the counter," sorry that I was sleeping when you stopped by. I just couldn't get to sleep at all last night." Thanks to some bells in my head. Nothing big.

Hana laughed it off," oh everyone needs their sleep dearie. That's why i left the note, figured you worked to hard yesterday and didn't get to bed till late at night."

"I was helping Allen unpack his things before it got late. Took a long time to do so. Also, I would have been here sooner but, Neil wanted to see me about something. I went to him first so I wouldn't make him mad."

Hana came out of the kitchen wearing an apron."No need to worry. I will only take up a few minutes of your day. Now, I bet that Neil talked to you about animal festivals right?" I nodded."Good timing then. Along with there being animal festivals, there are also Crop Festivals. These happen every season on the thirtieth. You can enter anything that you grow on your farm, from flowers to crops. Now, if you want to win these. Your crops need to be a great quality, you need fertilizer." Hana got out some to show me."You give this to your plants once a day. By the time you pick them, you'll be able to see the difference of the crops with and without the fertilizer."

I got out my wallet and prepared for it to be even lighter." Thanks for telling me this, how much would it be for ten bags of it?"

"One thousand gold dearie." Yup, dinner is out tonight. I gave her the gold and packed the fertilizer up. "Oh dearie, it's lunch time. Want to stay and have some? I always make more than one serving just in case," she smiled sweetly and started for the kitchen. I didn't want her to work any more than she did.

"No thank you Hana. I better be going back to my fields to start with the fertilizers. Thanks for the offer.

"Come back any time." She waved as I headed out of the store. "And looks like Allen got to you." another laugh from her.

Down the path and into the house. I stacked the treats into storage while the fertilizers were packed away in their own little trunk outside. I didn't want the place stinking up. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was noon. After loosing sixteen hundred gold, I didn't feel much like eating.

"Well," I said to myself in my kitchen,"guess berries and milk will do for lunch." My stomach argued, saying that I should have stayed at Hana's.

I gathered my bag and settled out for the mountain. While I'm there, I should be looking for some bees to keep for beekeeping. Part of Dunhill's plan for the village is to sell some honey. I'm the only one with the land to do so, Iroha said that she would drop off the bee hives later today. Might as well get the catching part over and done with.

* * *

"Hey! Jennie!" came a young voice. I knew who it was before I even turned around.

"Toni, what are you doing out here?" I patted his head when he came up to me.

"Well, you remember that turtle I was trying to catch right?" He got a mischievous look in his eyes once he mentioned the turtle. I have a feeling that my bees would have to wait, along with the lunch I never gotten too.

"What about that turtle?" I kneel down to his hight," did you find him?"

"Can you help me get him? He's out on a rock right now!" Toni pointed towards the mountain path, where the waterfall was.

I really didn't have time for his game now but, I don't want to disappoint him any."Sure," I packed away the jars I had laying round for the bees and stood up. Toni took my right hand and dragged me towards the turtle.

"By the way Jennie," He said once we were on the bridge," what were you doing out here?"

I looked back to the patch of flowers I was in," Oh nothing." Then my stomach growled.

"Was that a bear?" then Toni rushed on.

Oh you have to love this little kid.

* * *

**The next chapter picks up from here, I promise it won't take long.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!~**

**#See You in The Pages!**


	10. Catching A Break

**WARNING- AT THE END OF THIS STORY THERE IS A LITTLE VIOLENCE AND SMALL BLOOD. DON'T LIKE, DON'T**** READ.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning or any of the other Harvest Moon game characters mentioned in this story. Just the OC is mine (poor thing~)**

* * *

Once we arrived to the place that Toni said he last saw the turtle, we separated to start the search. Toni went towards the lake side of the path and I headed towards the over grown piece of land. Partly because I was going to search for some berries but, the hope for lunch ended quickly. Not even five minutes later did Toni yell out in joy about his find.

"See out on the rock in the middle of the lake? It hasn't moved since I left to go look for someone." Toni ran up to the edge of the lake and pointed to the rock that I found him on a little over a week ago. I covered my eyes with my hand so I could see it for myself.

It was hard to tell at first but, there was a big old turtle sunbathing out on the rock. The turtle covered the entire surface of the rock.

"Toni, that's the turtle you were swimming after?" By the looks of the turtle, it's bigger than him!

He nodded his head and tugged on my arm."As you can see. That turtle is as big as me, maybe even bigger! That's why I want you to go get him."

I looked back towards the sleeping turtle. Why Toni would want to catch something this big was beyond me. However, he wanted this animal to be shown to his mother and that caused a weak spot in my heart. So course I went after it.

"Toni," I started," once I get him. How are you going to keep him under control untill we get to your house?" I had my jacket off and was now working with my shoes.

"Well," he kicked at the dirt," I thought we could drag him to my house. SInce I know that turtles can't walk fast or even run at all." He looked up at me and gave me a tiny smile. Oh why does he always pull out the smile?

I sighed and rolled up my pant legs. After checking to see if there was another way to the turtle, of course there wasn't, I jumped into the freezing water. It wasn't as cold as it was when I had to get Toni from that rock, but cold enough to make me pull in a sharp breath before I could start swimming towards the turtle.

I wasn't even half way through the swim when I heard Toni leave."Toni?" I called out. I didn't want him to go off somewhere and get hurt."Toni? Where are you?" Still no answer. I would have turned around but, I was half way by now.

A few more strokes and I would be beside the rock. The turtle picked up its head and looked down at me in the water. I could tell that it was an old turtle and that it was tired. It killed my heart to have to bother it but, Toni wanted it for his mother for a reason I surely didn't know.

With my left hand on the rock and the right one still moving in the water, I tried to call the turtle from its perch on the rock and into the water. He didn't budge.

"Come on old boy," I whispered to the turtle. I tried to push him off the rock from behind but, he only looked at me in annoyance. "Just get off the rock and into the water. Come on, just for a quick visit to a little boy's mother then you'll be back on your rock." I stretched out my arm farther to get the turtle to move at least an inch off the rock.

The old guy gave me one more of those annoyed look and slowly moved its behind to where it will sit on my hand.

This sucker was at least three hundred pounds.

My hand was stuck under the turtle and above the rock. I pulled but it was only meant with the crunching pain of the shell above. Even though it hurts so much to move, I just tugged and tugged on my hand. Begging the turtle at the same time to move off.

My right hand was now on the rock, keeping me in place. My legs were about to give out because of all the kicking that I have been doing. If Toni doesn't come back soon, I don't know how long I could keep this up.

"Toni!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Maybe if I screamed a little louder, I might scare the turtle to move away from me. "Toni get out here!" Another tug, another crunch.

Now my right hand was slipping from the rock, the water from my splashing around was causing it to get soaked. I already stopped my kicking, now just hanging on by my crushed left hand.

"Jennie!" I heard Toni yell from the way we came. I managed to turn my head to see why he left in the first place. He was pulling a wagon behind him.

"Toni!" I gasped. Again trying to regain my hold on the rock."Why didn't... you tell me.. that you were... getting.. argh!" The turtle moved a little but, not enough for me to get my hand back.

"Uh," Toni's eyes where darting from the turtle to my face and back to the turtle."Jennie, hold on for a few more minutes! I'm going to get help!." With that he was gone.

"Toni wait!" I looked back at the turtle. He seemed to be enjoying my pain right now. "Okay you turtle," I tired to climb up the rock a little bit to ease the pain off of my hand. But since the turtle was covering the entire rock, that was close to impossible for me to do. "Just calm yourself," I always told meself that whenever I knew I was going to panic like a little girl. This time though, those words would not help me at all. The old turtle moved again and I could feel the skin on my hand giving away. Blood was trickling down the side of the rock.

I was getting light headed from the pain I was receiving."If you can move off of... my hand.. I will ne-" He moved again, sending another wave of pain up my arm. I was begging to the turtle until my world went black.

"Jennie!"

* * *

_The bottle shattered just inches from my head. Some of its pieces found themselves into my hair._

_He was in his usual pissed off state. And as a tradition of these pissed off moods, he was taking it out on me and the closest object. When the glass was tangled in my hair I didn't even care. I had other issues then that right now._

_Now a poor book was going to get it._

_"I told you," he sneered before chucking the book across the room." Over and over again. Never go into that forest when you know that he is in there working!" He then marched over to where I was standing in the door way. Covered from head to toe in leaves and mud._

_Apparently, he thought that I was cheating on him with the Carpenter's son. And of course they hated each other to the bone. But, when he is drunk and pissed off about something. I'm one hundred percent sure that after he is done with throwing his anger at me, he will go pay a visit to the young carpenter._

_Even after all of the fights that I was in with him, I still didn't learn my lesson of staying quiet. I was worried for the carpenter."I went into the forest to go get some of those mushrooms that the Wizard wanted!" I stomped out of the room and headed for the front door."And you should know that I would never cheat on you. It is wrong in the eyes of the Goddess and I respect that. Maybe you should think before you speak about cheating Mr. Bug Eyes at Mrs. Busty!"_

_"Oh hell no, you are not leaving now!" I had the door partly opened when he slammed it, right on my hand._

_"Argh! Let go of the door!" I tried to push him away but, that only made him push on the door more._

_"Listen," he whispered into my ear," you go back to the kitchen and get dinner ready and I will go over to your little lover's house. I have a few things that he needs to hear." He grabbed my wrist that was free of the door and pulled me behind him. With my other hand still lodged in the door."If I see you out of this house before I come back. You better get used to working with one hand." He finally opened the door to release my crumpled hand from it while he was still holding my wrist with the other as he continued."And if you ever bring up that Mr. Bug Eyes again to me. The other hand will go." He released my wrist and smirked at me,"see if anyone would want you then." Then slammed the door._

_I was cradling my hand in the other while giving him a cut eyed look. I was relieved when he left. Then a rock fell into my stomach._

_"Oh Luke, please don't be home."_

* * *

**Hmm... anyone know who he is? And if you do and you are a fan of him please don't hate me. Just how the story goes for Jenny and her past. Again, the next chapter will pick up from this ending. Oh and anything in** **(****_this) _text is either a dream or a memory before her life in Echo. Forgot to mention that~**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!~**

**#See You In The Pages!**


	11. Over Nothing

**This will be it for awhile. I'm going to go back into my binder and make up some more twists and mysteries like the man at Dunhill's house that day and the stranger at the pond (clues to who they are?) I promise this won't be another month of nothing. Also my friend told me about this site that ****PAYS**** you to write these things so.. I'm going to go check that out.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning just the OC, (reason why I am even doing a fanfic after all...)**

* * *

"How long has it been?"

"Hmm, one hour."

"Oh! she should be awake soon."

"She'll be lucky if she awakes in the next two hours."

"It's all my fault."

"Toni, you didn't know that the turtle would do that."

I heard these voices bouncing all over the place. One was nice and soft next to me while the other would be sharp and far away from me. I wanted to open my eyes but they felt like they were glue forever down. My mouth was incredibly dry and my limbs were stiff from the coldness I felt.

"Maybe we should contact Doctor Ayame. I heard that she was visiting in Bluebell a few miles out."

"Our next project was the clinic too.." A thud of a hammer sounded from somewhere.

"If she's going to be in this state for a while longer. Someone should stay here to make sure she is alright once she does wake." A chair scraped across the floor and a door was opened. "I better go contact Ayame in the mean time. Hello Allen." By the voice that just left, my guess was that it was Dunhill.

"So what happened to doll face here." I could feel a hand being placed on my head, taking a piece of hair with it as it slid down the left side of my face. "This is a mess." With a 'tsk' my hair was released. "Looks like someone doesn't know how to take care of herself."

"Leave her alone," a low and stern voice came. "Jennie just about had her hand ripped off from a turtle. So I wouldn't be concerned about how her hair is looking right now Allen."

"Hair is what I know." His voice raised a little,"And just because you were the one that Toni got to save her, doesn't mean that you can say what I can and can not say about her." A hand was on my bangs, brushing them away from my face.

Wait, what did he just say?

"Allen I swe-"

"Okay," pipped in a light voice."How about before you start with that Neil. We get Toni out of here. I'm sure that he needs to eat dinner. Rebecca, mind taking him home?"

"Come on Toni. Say goodbye to Jennie."

The sound of foot steps were coming towards me. The bed creaked and sank a little when the weight of Toni leaning on it came. He wrapped his little hand around the one of mine that wasn't injured and whispered into my ear." Sorry about your hand Jennie. I hope you forgive me for making you do that." He gave me a squeeze," Once you are okay, I'll make it up to you. Bye." Then Rebecca and Toni left. Leaving who I think was Iroha, Hana, Neil, and Allen behind.

Another chair scrapped across the floor, the sound of popping joints joined it." Well, you young birds. I best be going too, I need my rest." A light laugh filled the air.' Once you are older, you'll understand." Another person left, I think Hana.

Okay, so there was three people with me. Two who I think don't like each other very much. And here I am, motionless and unable to speak on this bed. Wonder why they haven't left yet from boredom.

After a few more minutes of silence, a girl's voice started."Allen, don't you have your Salon to set up?" She sounded suspicious.

"Of course I do but,"again he was touching my hair. What is with him and hair? "Who would stay here to make sure she is alright once she opens those amethysts." There was a hint of humor in his voice. If I could only move my hand a little to hit him...

A grunt broke my thoughts." I will stay to watch. You need to get started on the clinic's structure and you need to go play with hair."

"I don't know if that's a good idea here," finally he left my hair alone and moved somewhere else."You would only cause her to pass out once she sees your face."

Damn..

"Allen.."

"See that face!" He chuckled to himself.

"Alright you two." popped in Iroha for the second time."Allen you're coming with me. Neil, stay here if you wish. Dunhill shouldn't be long with the Doctor." The door closed behind her.

A whistle came, "Hot-headed blacksmith. I can get used to that." said Allen as he left as well.

"About time," huffed out Neil. I heard him bring a chair close to the bed and sat down in it. "Just for Toni you did that. You haven't even been here for a season and you do this."

Was he saying this is a good way or bad way? Since I couldn't see his face it was hard to tell. Possibly it was in a bad way coming from him but, his tone was something else. I never heard it out of him since the first day I was here. I want to get his attention so I could ask him about it.

I tried to speak but only muffled words came out.

That seemed to get his attention enough.

There was silence after that, Neil didn't speak again and I didn't try again. That is until my stomach wanted to speak for itself. You could hear it outside that it was so loud in that small quiet room. I groaned while keeping myself still and my mouth shut.

"Jennie, can you hear me?" Whispered Neil. It surprised me when he started to talk again. I barely moved my head in a response, Neil seemed to have gotten his answer from that.

"Alright, so you can hear me. Can you at least move something, an arm or leg." I was thinking about bringing up my hand but Neil got me,"If you try moving that hand of yours. You'll probably injure it more since the Doctor hasn't seen it yet." Damn.

"Why can't," my head was starting to clear up a bit but, it was still hard for me to move around and talk much.

"Hana found some pain killers in that store of hers. She gave you some so your hand wouldn't kill you as much." I heard Neil stand and placed the chair where it once was. "That's why you can't exactly move around a lot and why you can't speak more than a few words. Give it a half hour."

So that was all that was said for the next half an hour. About ten minutes in I could feel my eyes becoming lighter, so I could see that Neil was leaning on the door frame leading out of my room. It was dark and my eyes weren't fully open but, I could tell that he wasn't looking at me at least.

For the following twenty minutes, I tried to focus my eyes on various things and willed my legs or my one arm to move. I managed to move my legs around and push off the blanket, which Neil grabbed off of the floor and placed it back on me. My arm barely did anything at all. So I gave up on my little attempts of these actions and decided to just stare off in the darkness.

"Try moving again." Neil wasn't looking at me still but, I did what he said. It had been over a half an hour anyways. I fully opened my eyes to my dark little room and swung my legs off the bed. I forgot about my left hand when I started to stand up. The pain shot up through my arm and made my knees buckle, I landed back on the bed with a thud. "Watch it!"

He was standing a few feet in front of me, almost as if he thought I would fall forward onto the floor. "Don't use that hand. Didn't I tell you that before? Lay back down and wait for the doctor if you can't stand." He growled as he left the room.

I was still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at where he was leaning on the door frame. Maybe if he just stayed quiet and didn't tell me to move, then my hand wouldn't be aching so much. I didn't hear any doors open or close so my guess is that he is still in my house.

I tried to stand again, without the help of my left hand. I managed to finally stand and started towards the door, passing the wall mirror as I went by. Allen's words popped back into my head about my hair, so I dared a look at myself.

He wasn't wrong when he said that it was a mess, the highlights were still in but that only made it look worse. The layered part of my hair was sticking out in all sort of directions as if a weed walker was brought to it. The longer pieces of my hair were all tangled with each other. What Allen said about me waking up and seeing Neil was backwards. More like if Neil saw me he'd pass out.

My thoughts traveled down from my hair and onto my hand. It was throbbing badly to where it could tell my heartbeat without even thinking about it. I looked down to see how bad it was. Turns out someone had bandaged it up so I couldn't look at the cracked and opened skin. I wanted to look at the bandage closely though, so I brought up my hand but, only brought it back down after rising it a few inches. I could really use some more of those pills that Hana had brought me earlier right about now. Maybe Neil knows where they are.

"Neil," I called from the doorway of my room. There was no answer so I walked out into the hallway, looking left and right before heading towards the living room, grabbing my jacket on the way out. I was still cold from the water I was in over an hour ago. He wasn't there either but, you could tell that the entire town was here because the chairs were pushed around the place and the pillows placed oddly around due to someone sitting by them. The front door was opened a crack, no wonder I didn't hear it close.

With my hand sticking to my side, trying not to move it. I walked over to my front door and peaked outside. I could see my pasture out of the corner of my eye, Bonnie was grazing on a patch of grass by the edge of the fencing. I don't remember ever letting her out knowing that I might be gone for the entire day. I edged the door open a little more, now I was able to see one side of my barn. The left side door was opened a little ways but, the door swings in. Only way for Bonnie to open it is with a little help from someone. And I'm pretty sure who that someone is right now.

So he ignores me and goes to look after Bonnie, not that I'm mad about it or anything. The way he left me however, does make me mad.

I left the house and headed towards the barn, trying to keep my arm straight while going through the grass. Bonnie noticed me and moo-ed before going back to her grass. I opened the left side door all the way and peeked inside. There was Neil, headphones on, tending to Bonnie's stall. I stood there watching him work and bob his head to his music, he never did turn his head towards the door. I was planning on watching him work more until I leaned on the right door, causing it to open with a creak.

His headphones were loud but, somehow he heard the creak. Turning his head in my direction now, scowling with a blush on his face.

"What are you doing out of bed?" His hand went into his pocket and clicked something off before he removed his headphones. Then resting the pitchfork by the stall's side and walked towards me.

I straightened and answered him before he could reach me."I was bored and you left. So I thought that I would come out here and see Bonnie." I looked over my shoulder towards Bonnie and continued. "However, looks like someone beaten me to her."

He sighed and grabbed my good wrist and pulled me out of the barn, dragging me back to the house. "You must have hit your head too then." He mumbled.

"Hey!" I dug my heels into the grass in an attempt to stop him. "My head is fine and I don't need to lay down anymore. It's just when I move my hand is when it hurts." I yanked my wrist out of his grip and held it to my chest. Bad mistake there, I forgot about my bandaged hand that was now holding my right wrist. The pain was plastered on my face.

"This is why you should be laying down," Neil stood in front of me looking at my injured hand. "If you keep moving it like you are now. It will never heal as fast as it should. Better get used to working with one hand."

Working with one hand.

Neil must have realized that he said something wrong because he continued in a softer tone. "Everyone is worried about you Jennie. When Toni found me on the mountain path he was as pale as a ghost. I felt the same once I saw all the blood from your hand on the rock and in the water."

"Why would everyone worry. It's nothing, I'm fine now." I managed to speak in an even tone with the memory playing back in my head.

"A passed out girl in the lake isn't nothing." Neil whispered as he looked down at me. I looked up but found nothing in his eyes that said he was joking. He was dead serious.

"Fine, I'll go back inside." I didn't realized that I was worrying everyone in the village. It was just my hand and they don't really know me all at. My head hanged low as I walked past him and into my house. I closed the door behind me and went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

All of this fuss over the turtle.

All of it over my hand.

All over me.

Over nothing.

In the back of my head I could hear laughing twisted with anger as I looked back down at my hand.

* * *

**Okay so, chap 11... tell me what you think so far. Also, I decided who Jennie will fall for but, do you? Hmm I wonder.. heheh,**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!~**

**#See You In The Pages!**


End file.
